


The Quiz With Added... Crisp? REWRITTEN

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Category: Kerwhizz (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cows, F/F, Pod Sex, Porn With Plot, Race, Riding, Yelling, bababooey, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: I felt that the original fic was too short and nearly plotless so I rewrote it.
Relationships: Ninki/Kit





	The Quiz With Added... Crisp? REWRITTEN

Snout's POV

It was time for another episode of Kerwhizz. Kerwhizzitor had prepared the questions for us and we were ready to answer them. The fir- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING *fast forward to race* -The teams have started their pods, zooming across the track. Twist had surpassed the other teams by KILOMETRES. The teams have entered Cow's Gambit, where there were cow chess pieces all around the place. Some were even raining from the roof. It was hard getting around the pieces. We then reached Milk Road, where the road is just MILK, no solids or anything, just milk. We few across the 300 km Milk Road with relative ease.

Kaboodle's POV 

When we got to Milk Road, Kit and Pip decided to stop their pods by the side to swap pods, so that Kit was in the yellow pod and Pip was in the pink pod. I couldn't really understand why though. When they finished pod swapping, Pip and I just zoomed on to Dairy Fair.

Dora's POV

I was there by Milk Road spying on people. I only saw Ninki and Kit in a pod. The pod glass was put down, opening the pod. I turned to eat some islands, but when I turned back, I saw it with my very own eyes. Ninki was riding on Kit in the pod. Like dude! THE POD IS FOR RACING, NOT HAVING IDIOT SEX IN! Even if you guys are college age now, it's still bad to fuck in the pod! At least Ninki got off of Kit. OR. SO. I. THOUGHT. She started swiping Kit's uhhhhhhhhh with her hand. In just a minute later, Kit had covered the whole pod. I heard the results were in, and there it was. TWIST AND SNOUT HAD WON. I WISH NINKI AND KIT FOCUSED ON THE RACE MORE. I gave up and shouted, "DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA!" at Ninki and Kit for not focusing on the race.


End file.
